


Shoulda put a Ring(tone) on it

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is ready to make his and Hannibal's relationship known publicly. Hannibal is not quite ready.  Will decides he needs to give him a little push in the right direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So....yeah. I have no idea why this popped in my head. Just go with it.

Hannibal Lecter’s eyes narrowed in concentration as he examined the crime scene before him. It wasn't his, mind you, but this killer does have potential. He was finding it hard to concentrate as his mind kept drifting to the curly haired beauty he had left sleeping in his bed that morning.

They had both been awoken by the sound of Will’s phone ringing, of course it was Jack calling him to a crime scene. But Will’s voice had disappeared overnight only to be replaced with a high fever. Which led Jack to calling Hannibal in to the crime scene instead, unaware that the two had been laying right next to each other during the two separate phone calls.

When he got home, he would spoil Will with a big pot of hot chicken soup, not just to restore his health, but also as an apology. Will had long been asking Hannibal to not be so secretive of their relationship. He assured Will everyone would find out when the time is right, that he was not insecure about their relationship, but, professionally it was a delicate situation. “Soon, my love” he had assured him before he left that morning.

After all evidence had been collected, Hannibal was moving to excuse himself from the scene, desperate to get home to Will.

“Dr. Lecter, I appreciate you coming out to help. It's not like Will to miss work due to a sore throat.”

“A sore throat itself is not too bad, but combined with fever and chills it was definitely in his best interest to stay in bed for a quick recovery” the doctor replied. He definitely needed to recover quickly so they could spend their time in bed doing more interesting things. “If you no longer require my presence, I should be going. I would like to check on Will and see if he is in need of anything.”

“Hey Doctor Lecter!” Beverly shouted as she approached the two men, Price and Zeller following along behind her. “When you talk to Will, tell him he better get his cute butt back in to top shape, we really need him out here.”

“Jesus, Bev, it's just a sore throat” Brian cut in with an eye roll. “And besides, his butt isn't even that cute”

“I'll have to disagree with you on that Brian” said Jimmy Price. “Have you ever just looked at it? It's perfect! I could just…” before he could finish his description of Will’s posterior, complete with hand gestures, the file he was holding was ‘accidentally’ knocked out of his hands. He wouldn't deny that Will had the most perfect backside he had ever laid his eyes on, but he was not willing to stand there and listen to how these two ogle that which he had already claimed

“Mr. Price I do apologize, here let me help you” Hannibal said apologetically as he stooped to gather the spilled papers. As he stood back up, he said his goodbyes and turned to leave.

“Dr. Lecter you dropped your phone” Beverly called out from behind him. He turned to see her bending to pick up the dropped device. Just as her fingers wrapped around it, the screen lit up and Will’s name flashed on the screen. Followed by an unfamiliar bass beat.

‘Booty booty booty booty rockin everywhere booty booty booty booty rockin everywhere rockin everywhere’

Everything stopped as all eyes turned to stare at him, mouth agape. He tried to remain calm as he retrieved his phone from the still staring Ms. Katz, but felt his face turning ten shades of red. Whether from embarrassment or anger, he was not sure. “Thank you Ms. Katz” and he turned and strode away.

As he walked to his car, plotting in his head the proper punishment for his posteriorly blessed boyfriend he closed his eyes when he heard Beverly call out to him “Get it ripe, Dr. Lecter!” followed by Jimmy’s not-so-quiet whispers questioning the unusual choice of ringtone.

Oh yes, this would definitely be dealt with when he got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more...

Hannibal opened the door to his home a bit too forcefully and made quick strides to the stairs before a noise from the kitchen caught his attention. It was there that he found Will, his back turned with his head in the fridge.

He quietly slipped off his shoes and crept over to where his young lover stood. He stood still as a statue waiting for his presence to be acknowledged. He watched Will reach for a container in the back. He should be turning around in 3...2...1

“Jesus Hannibal!” Will yelled, dropping the plastic container, spilling its contents across the floor. 

“I apologize Will. I only wanted to surprise you. It seems as though you have recently taken an interest in...surprises” Hannibal’s face showed no signs of humor.

“What are you...oh, the thing….yeah about that” Will was trying his best not to smile. “That may have been a spur of the moment decision. Are you mad”

“Will, that was a childish thing to do. We are both professionals and I don't appreciate being made a fool of” Hannibal replied. “Do you have any idea what those people think of me now?”

“What people? Who cares what they think?” Will said defensively. “I was going to change it back but you distracted me and I forgot.”

“Oh so this is my fault that your coworkers and the head of the BAU heard my phone singing about “booties” when you called? And to think I was just about to defend your honor when that vulgar song began playing”

“Jack heard it?” Will’s face lit up like a child on Christmas “Oh this is even better than ever could have imagined. Wait….did you say ‘defend my honor’?”

“Apparently the lovely Ms. Katz and Mr. Price are quite obsessed with your...backside. They were having quite the conversation when you picked the most opportune time to call me….Will, look at me. This is not funny” the older man said sternly, grasping Will’s chin and turning him so they were face to face.

“I-I'm sorry Hannibal. I honestly was going to change it back. Please don't be mad at me” he pleaded, his eyes getting big and puppy-like.

“I accept your apology but the damage has been done. What you did was very rude and as such, must be punished” Hannibal whispered the last part in his ear.

Will felt himself harden at what Hannibal was implying. He pulled away to look him in the eye. “And, um, what exactly did you have in mind?”

“Oh I'm feeling quite creative. Now, be a good boy and go wait in my room. I expect you to be ready for me when I finish cleaning up your mess.”

Will said nothing as he sauntered out of the kitchen, pausing only a moment to remove his shirt and toss it over his shoulder.

‘That man will be the death of me’ Hannibal thought to himself before abandoning the mess on the floor to follow Will, but not before reaching in the fridge and grabbing a container of whipped cream and homemade chocolate sauce.

By the time he reached the bedroom, he had stepped over every article of clothing Will had shed between the kitchen and bedroom to find the young man sprawled on the bed waiting for him, just as he had asked him to.

Hannibal stared at him as he sat the containers on the nightstand and began untying his tie while climbing onto the bed. He straddled Will and then grabbed both of his wrists with one hand while wrapping the tie around with the other.

“Hannibal...what's the stuff for? I thought this was a punishment?”

“Oh you are going to get your punishment dear boy. That stuff is for later” Hannibal answered as he flipped Will onto his stomach after binding his wrists. “I will warn you...I will not be gentle. Are you ready”

“Yeah, I'm ready”

By the time Hannibal had laid the final slap onto Will’s ass, the skin there was an angry red and the younger man was moaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Now, my darling” He said, placing kisses across Will’s red backside “You did so well. I think you should be rewarded”

“Hmmm. I get punished AND rewarded? Maybe I should change your ringtone more often. But can I get my wrists untied first?”

Hannibal made quick work of the knot before standing to remove his clothing. Which apparently he wasn't doing fast enough so Will jumped off the bed to aid in the process. When he was completely nude, he sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the can of whipped cream. He pulled Will in for a passionate kiss before placing the can in his hand.

“You know what to do”

oOoOo

The next morning found Will being called to the lab to go over some new evidence. Hannibal had already started breakfast when the call from Jack woke him. He didn't even take a chance to look in the mirror, just pulled on his clothes and headed out as Hannibal handed him a cup of coffee on the way out. He didn't see the mischievous smile plastered on Hannibal’s face as he left. The coffee tasted a little off, he thought as he downed a big gulp, scalding his throat. Hannibal must be trying a new bean. He gave it no more thought on the drive towards the BAU headquarters.

Beverly looked up from the corpse she was currently working on to greet the newcomers.  
“Well, look what the cat dragged in. You look like shit.”

“Good Morning to you too Bev.”

“I'm just saying, you look like you were rode hard and put up wet” she replied, pulling of her latex gloves with a *smack*. Noticing Will's unamused expression she said “Hey, I was just joking about the rode hard part, lighten up man…..hey, what the hell is that on your neck?”

“W-what?”

“On your neck. Looks, like someone took a bite out of the Graham Cracker” Bev grinned as she handed a mirror to him.

“Oh my god” Will groaned covering his face with his hands. It was at that moment that his body decided to betray him when a certain part of his anatomy sprang to life. It was weird, he wasn't aroused. If anything he was embarrassed. So why was he…”goddammit” he muttered as he looked into the now empty coffee cup. “Sorry Bev I gotta go.”

He all but ran out of the lab.

When he was in his car, speeding towards Baltimore, he dialed Hannibal’s number.

“Good Morning Will. Miss me already?”

“Are you at your office?”

“I am but my next appointment just arrived, perhaps this could wait until lunch?”

“No waiting. Send them home I'm coming over.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I'm afraid a personal matter has come up, I apologize that I will have to cancel our session today.”

“A...personal matter. Perhaps I can help? People tell me I'm very helpful in stressful situations. They say that I calm them.”

“I'm afraid not Franklyn. Now if it is agreeable to you, I will reschedule you for the same time tomorrow” Hannibal was quick to reply.

He was ushering Franklyn out of the office when the main door flew open revealing a flush faced Will.

“Oh, Dr. Lecter isn't seeing any…”

“It's ok Franklyn I can handle it” Hannibal cut in, growing more irritable by the second.

“Yeah you better handle it” Will practically growled as he stalked toward the doctor, paying no attention to the wide-eyes man watching the scene unfold.

“Dr. Lecter is everything ok? Do you need me to…”

“Goodbye Franklyn” Dr. Lecter quickly dismissed himself as he turned to follow Will into the office, not even bothering to see Franklyn out before he slammed the door on the bearded man, who was left standing open mouthed in the waiting room.

As soon as he had the door shut, Will grabbed him by the collar and practically slammed him into the door. “I don't know what you did to me Hannibal” he hissed “but you sure as hell are gonna fix it.”

He reached down to grab the older man's belt as he dragged him towards the therapy couch. He knew the doctor never used it, not for therapy purposes anyway. Will had taken to calling it the fucking futon, although Hannibal was always quick to point out that it wasn't technically a futon.

“Hmmm...I see that my special brew was a success” Hannibal purred as he reached down to grasp the younger man’s cock through his pants.

“It's not funny Hannibal. I went into the fucking BAU with my neck covered in hickeys only to get the biggest boner of my life in the middle of a lab. Which might I remind you, is full of corpses! Who gets an erection in a room full of corpses?!”

“I apologize Will, it was merely an herbal supplement. I wasn't even sure it would work. But since it apparently does, we may as well make use of it” he purred, as he attempted to lower Will onto the sofa.

“Uh-uh. I don't think so” Will growled spinning Hannibal around so he could grind into his ass. “Strip”

After Hannibal had slowly and meticulously divested himself of his clothing, Will impatiently shoved him onto all fours on the sofa. “Don't move”

Will quickly retrieve the lube Hannibal kept stashed in the bottom desk drawer and returned to his lover who had been waiting patiently. He gave no warning before he slicked up his finger and gently pressed it inside Hannibal’s ass.

“Ahhh. A little warning next time.”

“You did this to me, you don't get to complain.”

“No complaining darling, just...ah...more” he cried as another finger was added.

Will made quick work of prepping Hannibal, before lining himself up and pressing inside with a groan, which was quieted only by Hannibal’s louder moan.

This was not slow love-making. No this was down and dirty fucking. One goal in mind. It hadn't taken long, maybe 2 minutes of quick frantic thrusting before both men came with a shout.

They both lay there panting before Will started to remove his….not soft cock. It was still hard. Why was it still hard?

“Hannibal….”

“Yes, darling?”

That, um, supplement you gave me...how long is it supposed to last?”

“I'm not sure, why?” He asked as he glanced over his shoulder to get a glimpse of Will’s still hard cock. “Oh”

“Yeah ‘oh’ is right. I hope you ready for round 2” Will said as he flipped the man over and settled Hannibal’s legs over his shoulders before thrusting back in.

\------

It was at the end of round 2 that Franklyn managed to tear his ear away from the door, having inconspicuously cracked open the door only once to see his therapist getting plowed by the sweaty man he encountered in the waiting room. He had been certain the good doctor was being attacked. Well, he was being attacked, but it was an apparently welcome attack.

He shakily walked out of the waiting room towards his car, wondering whether he should cancel tomorrow's appointment also.

\------

In the end, they had managed 2 blowjobs, 1 handjob, and 2 rounds of fucking. They were both sore and Will’s dick was still swollen, and was now an angry red.

“Will, I believe you may need to go see a doctor.”

“A doctor? I can't go to a doctor like this! Come on, one more round we can do this”

“Please, Will. No more. I can't take anymore. You need to see a doctor before permanent damage is done. It's not normal or healthy for an erection to remain after 5 orgasms.”

“Fine. But this is all your fault”

The car ride to the er was a quiet one, the silence only broken when they pulled into the parking lot.

“Will, you have to believe that I never intended for this to happen. I am deeply troubled that I have caused you such discomfort” Hannibal stated quietly. If Will didn't know any better he would think that the man was on the verge of tears.

They made their way into the surprisingly not too crowded waiting room to the receptionist area. Will allows Hannibal to do the talking. He was, after all, a doctor, and could explain the ‘situation’ in a slightly less awkward manner.

Sensing his discomfort, he was led directly into a room. He was just getting settled onto the paper lined exam table when his phone rang. It was Bev. He supposed he owed her an explanation for running out this morning.

“Hey Bev.”

“Hey yourself. Your voice sounds pretty rough. Is that why you ran out this morning? You sick?”

Oh yeah, his voice. He had fully recuperated from the previous day's ailment, the most recent gravelly voice brought on by his excessive screaming during his attempt to ‘cure’ his problem. But she didn't have to know that.

“Well Jack is here screaming down my throat demanding to know where you are.”

Just then the doctor breezed in and announced herself, bringing with her the sound of sirens through the open door.

“Will, is that sirens? Are you at the hospital?”

He heard Jack’s voice booming in the background ‘Will is in the hospital?! Which one? Tell him I'm coming to the hospital.”

“Bev please don't let….” But she had already disconnected the call. He rubbed a hand furiously over his face. The last thing he needed was Jack to show up.

The doctor cleared her throat. “Mr. Graham, I hear you are suffering from low-flow priapism brought on by an herbal supplement.”

“Uh yeah, that's right." "And where did you get this supplement?” He cast his eyes in Hannibal’s direction not exactly making eye contact.

“I see. Well, don't worry this is more common than you may think. First course of treatment is to inject an alpha-agonist into your penis. What that does is narrow the blood vessels in order to reduce the amount of blood flow to the penis. If that doesn't work we will have to drain the excess blood which is causing the erection.”

“So either way you are sticking and needle in my junk? No way. C’mon Hannibal we can take care of this ourselves.” He tried to get up from the table but was stopped by Hannibal’s hand on his shoulder.

“Will, please. We tried to deal with this on our own. Let the doctor take care of it. I will be right here beside you”

“Ok fine, lets get this over with.”

 

\-----

The injection itself didn't take long, but he had to remain for an hour to make sure the swelling went down. Which, thankfully, it did. He and Hannibal were just about to leave, hand in hand, when Jack came through the automatic doors.

“Jack? What are you doing here?”

“Beverly said you were in the hospital.”

“It's no big deal Jack, we were just leaving.”

“Well, what's wrong? You look fine”

This time it was Hannibal who spoke up. “It was simply a bad reaction to an herbal supplement I had given him to help him sleep.”

Will let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding.

“Is this true Will?”

“Y-yeah I'm fine now let's go”

“Hannibal, Will is one of our best agents, how could you be so careless?”

“Jack, really it's ok. Hannibal didn't mean any harm”

“But he did cause harm! What if it had been more serious! What then Dr. Lecter? What if his life was I danger?” Jack’s voice had now risen to a level that had started gaining too much attention.

“Enough!” Hannibal shouted in Jack’s face. “Do you really think I have so little disregard for Will’s safety that I would put his life in danger? I would never intentionally harm him! How could I ever hurt the man I love?!”

“Love?”  
“Love?”

Will and Jack echoed at the same time. Ignoring Jack, he turned to Will. “Yes, Will….love.”

Will didn't even respond, just grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in for a long, wet kiss.

Just then a young nurse decided to make an appearance toting a small white bag. The cream the doctor had given him when she saw how raw he was after their home remedy. “Mr Graham you forgot this. Be sure to apply this twice a day. And remember, no sexual activity for a week.”

He remained frozen in place, not even daring to look in Jack’s direction. Thankfully Hannibal took the bag. “Thank you. I will make sure he follows the doctor’s orders. Come along Will, lets get you home”

As the two walked away, arm in arm, Jack heard Will say “I guess you get a week of blowjobs Dr. Lecter”

“Oh for Christs sake” Jack mumbled as he walked to his car. “This discussion isn't over!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning a short epilogue for this. Simply because I have a scene in my head I want to get out and it seems like it would fit this story. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it up to you to decide whether to continue this.


End file.
